Dieing is never easy
by shmibby
Summary: Dieing is never easy for anyone but what if your aren't suppose to die. Chris and Wyatt meet their demise in and accident mission. But their needed to bring down the new evil. Will the girls and Leo be able to bring him back? Without them what will happen
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

Summary: Dieing is never easy but what if you aren't suppose to die. Chris and Wyatt are at the height of their demon fighting careers. They die in an accident but are needed in the mortal world. Can the girls and Leo bring them back before disaster strikes or are they dead forever.

**Dieing is never Easy**

**Chapter 1**

"Oww, God you need to learn how to orb."

"I would be fine if you weren't so close to me all the time."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it, I'm hungry let's go raid the kitchen."

"Excuse me, there will be no raiding of my kitchen, ever. There are some cookies on the counter for you though." Piper shouted from the kitchen. Here two sons had just entered and she knew by their bickering that whatever they had done, didn't go well. Chris and Wyatt walked into the kitchen, Chris limping a bit. They both grabbed a cookie and started to exit the kitchen.

"Where do you two think you are going?"

"We were going to the attic to look up some stuff," said Chris, a bit more sarcastically then he planned. His mother flared then cooled. "Well you're not going anywhere till someone tells me what the bickering was about in the living room."

"Your son here needs to learn how to orb without landing on my toes." said Chris angrily lifting his foot and massaging his toes.

"Well I wouldn't land on your son's toes if he wouldn't orb so close to me." Wyatt replied back a bit snappily.

"Well I wouldn't have to be so close if you would stop getting us in situations where we had to exit quickly."

"Well stop following me every time then."

"I would if I didn't think you were going to get yourself killed."

Piper stood listening to her boys bicker with a smile creeping across here face. They did this every time they came back from one of their missions.

Piper couldn't be happier with her two sons. Granted they were like polar opposites but they also loved each there endlessly. Wyatt always wanted to go off and fight demons, he made a kind of hobby off of it. Chris on the other hand was a lot like her, he wanted as normal a life as he could get.

Piper hated Wyatt's demon hunting hobby. She was always scared something was going to happen to him. One thing did help reassure her though, Chris always went along. Even though he hated demons and having to fight them, he hated even more the thought of losing his brother. He went a long just to make sure Wyatt got out when he had to or to keep him away from to big of challenges. After every mission they would return bickering about one thing or another. It always made her smile.

"They arguing again?" came Leo's voice from the back door.

"Yeah, something about toes this time."

"You haven't been listening at all have you?" whined Chris

"Do I ever? Now go up to the attic and argue and do whatever else you planned on doing " said Piper grinning and patting their heads affectingly.

They boys gave their mother disheartening looks and turned their back and headed to the stairs. Piper turned to her husband smiling. In the hall she heard a faint tinkling that came from someone orbing. She froze up and screamed toward the ceiling, "BOYS!"

A/N: Well what do you think. It gets better as I go on review and let me know. I really like this story so far so give me your opinion.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 2**

"Great now we're gonna get it." said Chris orbing into the attic. He flung himself into a straight backed chair and tipped his head to the side. He said " Now we're going to have to do 'stairs'" he used air quotes around stairs.

"Most likely, but maybe we can figure out who that demon was, vanquish him and then she'll forget." said Wyatt crossing to the Book of Shadows and flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll stop following you and almost getting my butt fried everyday."

"Well, then we might have…" Wyatt looked up at his brother grinning "No chance."

"My point exactly." said Chris standing up and crossing to the book "Find him?"

"Nope, I don't think he's in here. I mean most of these dudes we've already fried."

"I don't care who you have fried and who you haven't because if you ever orb in this house again you are the two that will fry!" shouted Piper storming into the attic and confronting her sons "Now you two will give me twenty 'stairs' or else."

"Awww… mom?"

"Don't awww mom me misters, now go!"  
The boys walked out of the attic and headed to the stairs, Piper right behind breathing down their necks.

"Stairs," was Pipers form of punishment for orbing in the Halliwell Manor. In the manor there was no magic unless there was an emergency. It was part of Pipers normal life plan. If she caught you using any form of magic for anything she made you do the mortal equivalent over and over. "Stairs" was walking up and down the stairs to "get used to the normal way," as Piper put it. Wyatt and Chris did "Stairs" at least twice a day.

When Chris and Wyatt were on their tenth "Stair" Paige came through the Magic School door. She always used the door because she knew Pipers attitude toward magic and didn't want to be with Chris and Wyatt doing "Stairs". Paige was there for dinner, it was Sunday, family night.

"Orbing in the house again?" she asked going to down the stairs and sitting at the dinning room table.

"Yeah we really got to learn to listen." said Chris coming down on his twelfth trip.

"Yeah, you do, one day you'll get it through your heads or die trying." said Piper, standing at the bottom watching the boys go up and down,

"I think dying will come first." Wyatt responded

"Let's hope not or you won't be the only ones." Leo said sitting down next to Paige.

Piper laughed and shook her head. She took a seat next to the others and watched as the boys completed their last trip. Chris and Wyatt collapsed on the bottom step as Phoebe and Penelope came in through the front door.

"You two really need to learn to use the stairs." joked Penelope as she walked into the house.

Penelope was Phoebe's only child. She was a year younger then Chris, but her personality was closer to Wyatt's.

"Shut - it!" panted Wyatt lying down on the stairs.

Well what do you think. The next chapter gets real good so review and I put it up no reviews no chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 3**

"What, no Jason?" asked Piper a bit dishearten. Jason never came around much anymore. He was busy with his job anyways.

"Sorry…"

"Work" everyone responded.

"Yeah, he really wanted to come, but well never mind."

"Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour. It would have been sooner but these two have a problem listening." Piper said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

AN hour later the family was sitting around eating Piper's chicken dinner silently… Because everyone basically was around everyday there wasn't much to say,

"How's magic school." asked Chris to Paige.

"Nothing, new. I had to suspend two kids yesterday for trying to turn their teachers into farm animals."

"Did they succeed?" asked Wyatt, he loved hearing about the problem students.

"No, one teacher came to me with a donkey head. I didn't really understand what she was saying but I caught the gist. Plus their history teacher came to me with pig hooves. I could understand her." Paige replied smiling.

"I should teach them how to that properly." said Wyatt laughing.

"Don't even think about it. You don't need to go there anyway, so just shut It." replied Piper angrily "And you two can stop going and almost getting killed everyday."

"Mom we're not gong to get killed so you can stop worrying." said Chris smiling at his mother.

"What are you two been killing lately?" asked Penelope

"Demons, the evil type."

"Shut up!" they always did that. Treated her like she was ten. They never her goes on missions or help with anything. She hated it. She decided to pout, it usually worked.

"Oh sorry Pen. We've been trying to get rid of a facet of some fire demons. Problem is they keep coming back, we can't find their nest. They're also not in the book." said Wyatt, he always hated Penelope's pouting.

"Can I…"

"No!" both brothers responded simutanlesly.

"But…"

"No!"

"Fine"

The dinner finished in an irritable silence. Chris and Wyatt weren't talking to Penelope and visa versa. Piper was still angry at the boys for trying to solve all the problems of the world. Leo and Paige and Phoebe weren't gong to get in the middle of any of this. After dinner Phoebe and Penelope headed home and Paige back to Magic School. She said she had some papers to finish.

"Where are you two going?" asked Leo, the boys were head to the attic. He knew that meant research and probable return to the underworld. Even though he would never say it out loud he worried about the boys.

"Somewhere." said Chris cryptically. He didn't fool his father or his mother either.

"No, not tonight. Both of you are going anywhere but the attic or the underworld." said Piper form the kitchen, where she was doing dishes.

"Mom, we will be fine stop being such a worry wart." yelled Wyatt back.

"No," Piper responded with her usual sternness.

"Fine, I'm going to bed then." yelled Chris.

He wasn't going to bed and either was Wyatt and their parents knew that. They had the same argument each night, and every night the boys pretended to go to bed and then orbed to the attic. They look up what they wanted and then they would to the underworld and defeat whoever they were after at the time. Piper and Leo both tried to prevent it but they knew it didn't work. But being parents they had to try or they would lose their little boys forever.

A/N: well let me know. Next chapter is the best. But no chapter unless I get more reviews I only go two last time. I want at least five if it is possible. Thanks for those two that reviewed.

Phoebe turner: Hope this chapter is longer for you. The next chapter is my favorite.

PL- I think I meant dying but I can't spell well. Go spell check. Sorry I'll change it if I remember.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we going?" whispered Chris. He hated doing this, he hated demons but he hated the thought of losing Wyatt even more.

"To kill the fire demons. Where have you been?" replied Wyatt irritably. "Now be quiet so I can figure out what we're going to do."

"Fine."

Chris and Wyatt were in the underworld. They were hiding just beyond the entrance to the fire demons nest. After looking through the book for what seemed like ages they found nothing. They had to come up with their own summoning spell. It brought them to where they were now. IT was dark and through the opening they could see about one hundred of the little fire demons. Some were working, others rebuilding a giant fire in the middle of the room. Chris was paranoid, they were going in blind and he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. Wyatt on the other hand was confident everything was perfect.

"Alright let's go."

"Wait, we don't have a plan."

"I use Excalibur and you blow them up. What else is there?"

"We are so going to get ourselves killed."

"No, now stop worrying and let's go kick some demon butt."

"Fine"

"Love ya, bro."

"Yeah, love ya too."

It was a ritual. They always exchanged love ya's before they went into battle.

They rushed into the room. It was a few seconds before the demons reacted and when they did they swarmed. It didn't take Chris or Wyatt a few second to react though, Chris started blowing them up left and right. He was going so quick the effect was like fireworks exploding. WWyatt swished his sward (which he had conjured the minute he had entered the room) just as fast. Demons exploded so fast that Wyatt could barley see his brother, the cries made it impossible to hear either. They had been hacking away for what seemed like hours when everything stopped.

Chris dropped his hands and stared around stunned. Why had they stopped their on slaughter? Then he saw it, the fire in the middle. It was growing in height and brightness. Something was forming or someone.

Wyatt didn't see it, he was too pumped up "what scared? Is that all you got?' he screamed at them. Chris reached over and tapped his shoulder. Wyatt spun, knees bent, sward at the ready a maniac glint in his eyes. Chris pointed at the figure, a look of terror on his face. He shook his head and without speaking his brother knew he meant, "We're done for."

Wyatt spun and stared, the last thing either of them saw was a bright, fiery smile and then nothing.

A/N; there you go how they die. I personally like it myself. Well review and let me know.

StargateAngel101- I am glad you love my story. Hopefully you will continue to love it. Thanks for reviewing.

Girlx;)( )- I love Chris and Wyatt as the main characters too. They are so cute and I love how they are brothers and close. Thanks for reviewing.

CHerrygirl1987- Thanks glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

A/N; Thanks to my reviewers.

Charmed4eva1990- Thanks for putting me on your fav list. Glad you like it. It keeps getting better. Thanks for the review

Phoebe turner( )- Glad you like it so far. This chapter is pretty long so hope you like it.

GirlX( )- Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter just as much. Thanks for your review

**Chapter 5**

"Where are they?" asked Piper for the hundredth time that night. She and Leo were in bed both reading comfortably. It was about twelve and Chris and Wyatt still hadn't shown up yet. The boys were never this late.

"Maybe they went to bed, figuring we were already asleep," said Leo, he knew it wasn't going to end though.

"They never do that. They always say good night, no matter what hour it is." Piper rattled on.

"Let's wait till tomorrow and see. If their not home then we'll go searching okay?" said Leo, he would hove tried to sense them but he couldn't anymore. He wasn't a white lighter.

He had been a mortal for about nineteen years, but sometimes he wished he could still use some of the powers. Especially when his sons weren't here and no one was sure where they were. He gave up being and Elder and a white lighter for his family. They wouldn't let him be just a white lighter after becoming and Elder so he gave up both and became a mortal. He loved it except when it came to protecting his family and he had no way how.

"Let's go to bed and figure everything out in the morning," He said as he leaned over and turned off the light "I'm sure their fine,"

"I hope so," Piper lay down next to Leo and slept fitfully the whole night. They better be alright, she kept thinking.

**LIMBO**

"Wyatt, where are we?" Chris asked, he looked around. They were in a room that was stark white. It was almost blinding, there was nothing around. Chris was scared, the last thing he remembered was a blinding fiery smile and then nothing. Where were they? Were they dead? What were they going to do?

"I have no idea, but we have to get out of here," Wyatt was also scared, but he had to stay calm and in control.

"You can't leave," a voice said.

"Wh- Who said that?" asked Chris wringing his hands and spinning around. There in the stark white room was a shadow moving across the floor. It moved closer and closer to the brothers. Features of the person started to get clearer and clearer. First they saw the strangers white tennis shoes. Then they could make out blue jeans and skinny legs. The torso came to view wearing a gray tea-shirt. The person wasn't partially buff but he or she was lean and looked like they could handle themselves. The arms came in view, sleek and slender. The head came last, it had brown hair and as the face emerged the boys gasped. It was Chris.

"Who, who are- are- are you?" Chris stuttered as he took a few steps back, Wyatt didn't move.

"We asked a question. Who on Earth are you?"

"Seeing as we aren't on Earth I technically don't have to answer that question, but I will. I am exactly who you think I am," the stranger replied cryptically.

"Stop with the cryptic crap and tell us who you are before I bear it out of you!" Wyatt was getting scared and confused. He didn't like not being in control and that made him very hostile.

"I am Chris Halliwell," said Chris.

The brothers stood stock still, stunned beyond belief. That couldn't be Chris. Chris was over by Wyatt. What was going on? Wyatt couldn't stand not being in control any longer.

HE raced across the room and grabbed the imposter Chris by the neck. He lifted him off his feet and held him above his head, "What have you done to us?"

"_I _didn't do anything. That was all _you _two. Now put me down and I will explain." imposter Chris said calmly. Wyatt found it strange that he was choking. He spoke as if he was standing on the ground, and not being choked to death by Wyatt.

Wyatt glared at him for a second before releasing him. He didn't trust him and wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck.

"Thank you. Now as I said before you are dead."

"No we.."

"You're dead."

"We can't be dead," said Chris timidly, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"And why not?' asked imposter Chris with a slight sneer. He was sort of enjoying this, it also aggravated him that they were being so naïve. They were dead they needed to get over it or there was no way they were going to get this fixed.

A/N: what do you think. Review thanks.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

**Chapter 6**

"Because if we're dead shouldn't we be like in the clouds and should we see Aunt Prue and grandma Halliwell and other stuff." Wyatt wasn't buying this; it had to be a demon trick. I just had to be.

"Well, yes you should but right now you're in limbo. You're here because we are having a few problems with the fact that you are here. You can't actually go up until we get everything sorted out and if we do you won't be going up at all hopefully," imposter Chris finished.

Wyatt and Chris were more confused now after his little speech then before it, "What?"

"Alright let's take this step by step. You are dead."

"We know that," both of the brothers chorused

"Good and you're in limbo."

"Yes."

"And there's a problem."

"Stop, that's where you lost us, what is this problem? Are we suppose to be dead?" asked Chris, he really hoped not.

"No"

"Then, why are we?"

"Because tonight when you went down to the under world you were suppose to defeat the fire demons. Thing is someone else had teamed up with them before you got there. They did or gave them something and that created the boss. The boss is what killed you."

"So the little buggers never had a boss person?' said Wyatt, he was trying to get all of this.

"Yes, they did he just died a while ago. It made them weak, whoever this mysterious person is needs them or something so it gave them the power to bring him back. This boss was powerful, too powerful for you tow to go in and defeat without prior knowledge and preparation."

"But he did."

" Exactly, he was dead. You were never supposed to face him which means…"

"Which means since he shouldn't be around we should never have died."

"Exactly, whoever this mysterious benefactor to the demons is they screwed up the grand design."

"Not good."

"No, there are events that are going to take place that you two are needed for. We have to find out who this person is and get you tow alive again before disaster strikes." Imposer Chris finished.

"Aright good but I have one more question." asked Wyatt.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Can't tell you, at least no yet, not until we get this fixed."

"Why?"

"I could make everything else worse. Let's just say I am _your _benefactor and hopefully know who I am won't ever be a problem. Now wait a minute while I go see someone. Be right back. Stay here!" Imposer Chris said as he turned and disappeared just like he had appeared. His feet first and all the way up till just his head was floating and finally he was gone.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, each asked a silent question.

"What did we do?"

A/N: so who is the demons benefactor? What will happen to Wyatt and Chris? How will Piper feel when she finds out their dead? Will this problem get fixed? Read, review and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter 7**

The sun came up over the Halliwell Manor, spread from the street and up and over the house. It illuminated the roof and shone from the trees, birds sang and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for just about anything. Piper had just woken up and headed for her sons rooms.

She knocked at Chris's door first, no response. She called his name, still not response. Finally getting fed up she opened the door and walked into Chris's room. The bed was still made, there was absolutely no evidence that Chris had slept in the bed the night before. Piper sighed and headed to Wyatt's room. There was always the chance that Chris spent the night in Wyatt's room, they sometimes did that because they didn't want to wake up anyone. Piper didn't even bother with knocking or calling out Wyatt's name this time she just barged her way in. Wyatt's bed also was still made and not been slept in. Piper took all of two seconds before she started screaming and running to her and Leo's room.

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" She screamed as she barged into their room. Leo was still mostly asleep and Piper started shaking him. Finally Leo emerged from his sleep and sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"They didn't come home!" Piper sobbed.

"Who? The boys?" Leo asked, he was till a bit croggy.

"Yes, the boys! Who the hell else would I be talking about!" Piper screeched.

"Sorry, chill. Alright, now let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe they got lost or maybe they had to spend the night somewhere so that they could get home without being seen." He slung his arm around his shaking wife and let her head fall into his shoulder. "Let's call Paige and see if she can sense them, if not she can go up to the Elders and see what is going on."

"And if something happened to them, if their…?"

"No, they are fine. We just need to see where they got to."

After two hours of calling and basically screaming for Paige, she finally orbed into the Manor. Her hair was flying behind her, her clothes were sort of askew. She looked like she had fought off a herd of elephants and just barely won.

"Where the heck were you?" Piper screeched.

Paige stuck her finger in her ear and roatated it. "I was busy if you must know."

"With what?"

"A charge, jeez nosy much?"

"Well my sons are missing, and we need you to find them. Please!" The last word was a plead. Piper was scared.

"Alright, well fill me in and I'll see what I can do." Paige replied. A half an hour later and Paige had failed to sense the boys at all. She decided to go up to the Elders and see what they could tell her.

**Limbo**

" This is so confusing and so screwed up!" Chris shouted, to the empty white air. He was laying flat on his back and staring into the white abyss. "This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Wyatt asked, he hoped he heard wrong, his brother better not be blaming him for what happened.

"If you hadn't led me on some stupid goose chase, then we would still be alive and sleeping peacefully in our own beds. Mom would be knocking on our doors and serving us a world famous breakfast. I want my breakfast, Wyatt!" Chris screamed even louder.

"Do you think I want to be dead? To know that there is a possibility that the last thing we did was disobey our parents, instead of telling them we love them. Do you think I'm happy that we might never see them again? I want to fix this as much as you. I'm sorry this happened to us but you didn't have to follow me!" Wyatt retaliated back.

"I did too have to follow you, because if I hadn't I would have lost you! No matter what I say or how I act, you mean a lot to me. We need to fix this. I-I-I- want to see Bianca one more time. Just one more time. Just so she knows I love her." Chris collapsed, sobbing.

"Alright, sorry again. We will fix this and I'll get you home, back to Bianca. I promise."


End file.
